


Umpisolmuja

by numphet



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dirty Talk, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, World War II
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numphet/pseuds/numphet
Summary: Kaikki ne ajatukset, joita Lehto oli järkähtämättömässä itsepäisyydessään yksinkertaisesti kieltäytynyt ajattelemasta, puskivat nyt väkisin pintaan ja saivat hänet tuntemaan itsensä heikkopäiseksi. Vaikka hän ei ollut juuri kouluja käynyt, oli hän sentään oppinut elämästä sen, että mitä vähemmän erehtyi luottamaan muihin ja antamaan näille itsestään mitään, sitä helpommalla pääsi.
Relationships: Lehto/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Umpisolmuja

**Author's Note:**

> Juuh elikkäs. Jos joku olis kertonut mulle muutama kuukausi sitten, että mun seuraava pääfandomi tulisi olemaan Tuntematon vitun sotilas, niin olisin varmaan tehnyt sille about samat, mitä Lehto suunnittelee tuolla tekstissä tekevänsä jollekin. Mutta tässä sitä kuitenkin ollaan. Älkää nirhatko. Semmoisen varoituksen sanan voisin kuitenkin vielä antaa, että tää ainakin yrittää olla aika canon compliant, eli toisin sanoen Lehto on ihan vitullinen kasa (vihanhallinta)ongelmia. Eli asiat ei välttämättä etene ihan kaikkien taiteen sääntöjen mukaisesti.

Tieto vihollisen tykistökeskityksestä oli saavuttanut konekiväärikomppanian liian myöhään, jotta siihen olisi ehditty kunnolla varautua. Ryhmänjohtajat olivat olleet niin kiireisiä juoksevia asioita hoitaessaan, että ensimmäiset laukaukset pääsivät yllättämään heidät täysin. Lehto oli kyllä ehtinyt kaivaa itselleen poteron, mutta heti ensimmäisen suorasuuntaustykin kuullessaan hän tiesi, ettei enää ehtisi juosta siihen. Ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi jäi syöksähtää suojaan lähimpään monttuun, jonka pohjalta hän suureksi harmikseen löysi Riitaojan.

”Väistä nyt saatana”, Lehto äyskähti, vaikka joutui itsekin toteamaan käskyn tarpeettomaksi. Riitaojan kokoinen mies olisi tuskin mitenkään pystynyt tekemään itseään enää yhtään pienemmäksi.

Heillä oli takanaan jo niin monta tykistökeskitystä, ettei Lehdon laskupäästä enää ollut pitämään niistä kaikista lukua. Sen hän oli kuitenkin pannut merkille, että Riitaojasta olisi voinut joka ainoa kerta luulla, että se oli ensimmäistä kertaa kyydissä. Nytkin se tärisi hervottomana käsivarret säärien ympäri kiedottuina. Kasvonsa se oli haudannut polviinsa, mutta Lehdon äänen kuullessaan se nosti katseensa, ja sen kasvoille levisi lapsellisen huojentunut hymy.

Lehtoa alkoi melkein kaduttaa, ettei hän ollut sittenkin ottanut riskiä ja yrittänyt ennättää omaan poteroonsa. Hän kävi istumaan niin kauas Riitaojasta kuin vain suinkin kykeni ja pani tupakaksi. Kauan hän oli säästellyt Rahikaiselta korttipelissä voittamaansa tupakka-askia ja tyytynyt samoihin ryssältä evakuoituihin mahorkkasätkiin kuin muutkin, mutta sillä kertaa tilanne vaati kunnon savuja.

Tykkien jylinä hukutti alleen Riitaojan hennon kuiskauksen, mutta sen yhden ainoan sanan Lehto saattoi lukea huuliltakin. ” _Kiitos_.”

”En minä nyt saatana sun takia.” Lehdon äänessä oli rahtunen siihen luonnostaan kuulumatonta karheutta, sillä vaikka hän olisi mieluummin kuollut niille sijoilleen kuin antanut kenenkään nähdä, ettei hänkään kranaattisateesta nauttinut, ei hän mahtanut kurkkunsa kuivumiselle mitään. ”En ehtinyt omaan.”

”Kyllä minä sen tiijän”, Riitaoja kiirehti sanomaan, ikään kuin sovitellen. ”Minusta se on voan mukavampi näin. Ettei sitten yksin tarvihte.”

”Mitä?”

”Kyllä sinä tiijät. Jos sattuukin kohalle.” Riitaoja takelteli sanoissaan, ja sen alahuuli värähteli, kun se puhui. ”Ettei sitten tarvihte ihan yksin lähteä.”

Lehto tuhahti halveksuvasti. Hän ei pelännyt kuolemaa, eikä varsinkaan ollut kiinnostunut tekemään siitä mitään yleisötilaisuutta. ”Sama se on, missä sitä kuolee ja kenen kanssa”, hän tokaisi. ”Kun kerran kuolee kumminkin.”

Lehdon painostava tuijotus sai Riitaojan laskemaan katseensa. Vaikka he olivat olleet rintamalla yli vuoden päivät, ei Riitaoja ollut vieläkään oikein tottunut puhumaan kuolemasta, saati sitten näkemään sitä. Suurimmalle osalle heistä mikään ei enää ollut niin pyhää, etteikö siitä olisi voinut tarpeen tullen laskea leikkiä. Lehto muisti hyvin, kuinka Riitaojalla oli ollut pitkään tapana yrittää toppuutella muiden suunsoittoa milloin mihinkin syyhyn vedoten. Enää se ei sentään viitsinyt vaivautua. Oli kai itsekin ymmärtänyt, ettei sellaisesta hyssyttelystä ollut muuhun kuin yllyttämään toisia aina vain roisimpiin puheisiin. Vaikka näkihän siitä silti, että sillä teki vieläkin pahaa.

Lehdolla alkoi olla jo orastava aavistus siitä, että tämänkertainen tykistökeskitys saattaisi osoittautua pahimmaksi siihenastisista. Riitaojan huulilta karkasi itkuinen kirahdus, kun yksi kranaatti jysähti niin liki, että hiekkaa ja muuta irtainta maa-ainesta satoi heidänkin monttuunsa.

”Turpa kiinni nyt”, Lehto sähähti. ”Tuota uikutusta jaksa pirukaan kuunnella. Kyllä se kohta loppuu.”

Sellainen toteamus osoittautui kuitenkin nopeasti silkaksi toiveajatteluksi, sillä vaikka minuutit kuluivat, ei vihollisen tykkituli osoittanut minkäänlaisia laantumisen merkkejä. Sen sijaan tulitus kiihtyi entisestään niin, että yksittäisiä laukauksia saattoi enää hädin tuskin erottaa toisistaan. Ilma heidän yläpuolellaan oli niin sakeana savusta ja tuhkasta ja pöllyävästä hiekasta, että kirkkaimman keskipäivän sijaan olisi voinut aivan yhtä hyvin uskoa olevan sydänyö.

Maa tärähteli kaikkialla heidän ympärillään kuin maailmanlopun edellä. Aivan kuin maailmassa ei enää olisi muuta ollutkaan kuin jostakin kilometrien päästä kantautuva tykkien jylinä ja se helvetin vinkuna, joka sai Riitaojan peittämään korvansa.

Jossakin aivan heidän lähettyvillään huudettiin apuun vuoroin lääkintämiestä, vuoroin jumalaa, vaikka kaikesta päätellen tehtävää olisi ollut enää lähinnä pastorille. 

Lehto saattoi kuulla Riitaojan mumisevan itsekseen jotakin epämääräistä. Ehkä Isä meidän -rukousta, mutta Lehto ei saanut selvää eikä välittänytkään saada. Riitaoja heijasi itseään edestakaisin kasvot polviin painettuina, ja äkkiä Lehdon teki mieli ravistella sitä oikein kunnolla. Pakottaa se tokenemaan ja pysymään hetkessä. Ei se sotiminen tästä ainakaan helpommaksi muuttuisi, ja Riitaojankin oli jo korkea aika alkaa ymmärtää se.

Lopulta Lehto tuli kuitenkin siihen lopputulokseen, että siinä mielentilassa Riitaojasta olisi luultavasti vähiten riesaa heille kummallekin. Hänen arvionsa osoittautui kuitenkin virheelliseksi seuraavan kranaatin iskeytyessä läheiseen mäntyyn, sillä yhtäkkiä Riitaoja kompuroi pystyyn.

”Mitä helvettiä sinä luulet tekeväs?” Lehto karjui tykkien pauhun yli. ”Alas siitä, saatana.”

Jos Lehto ei olisi tiennyt paremmin, hän olisi luullut Riitaojan olevan päissään. Se hoippui ja horjahteli, eikä sen tyhjä, lasittunut katse tuntunut löytävän kiintopistettään mistään. ”Anna anteeksi, Lehto”, se sopersi. Sokissahan se oli, saatana. ”Ei minusta oo tähän. En minä voan pysty. Minun on ihan pakko peästä tästä johonki poies–”

Lehto oli saanut tarpeekseen. Raivostuneena hän ponkaisi ylös, tarttui Riitaojaa rinnuksista kiinni ja vetäisi tämän takaisin alas. ”Jumalauta, Riitaoja”, hän ärisi nykäistessään toisen niin lähelle itseään, että heidän kasvonsa jäivät vain joidenkin senttimetrien päähän toisistaan. ”Jos sinun on noin kova tarve mennä ja tapattaa itses, niin saatana minä lopetan sut itse!”

Lehto ravisteli Riitaojaa rajusti, kun ei iljennyt lyödäkään, vaikka mielensä olisi tehnyt ja vaikka Riitaojan avuttomaksi heittäytyminen ja täydellinen vastarinnan puute saivat hänet suunniltaan raivosta. Sillä ei tuntunut olevan lainkaan väliä, yrittikö Riitaojan kanssa hyvällä vai pahalla, sillä se jokin alkukantainen vaisto, joka oli kovettanut Lehdon ja tehnyt hänestä selviytyjän, tuntui Riitaojalta puuttuvan kokonaan. Ei siitä ollut sotilaaksi, sen se kai sentään ymmärsi itsekin.

Lähtökohtaisesti Lehtoa ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa, kuinka hänen alaisensa suoriutuivat vai suoriutuivatko ollenkaan, mutta jostakin sellaisesta syystä, jota hän ei itsekään oikein osannut pukea sanoiksi, Riitaojan mukana raahaamisesta oli ajan myötä muodostunut hänelle jonkin sortin periaatekysymys. 

”Mitä helvettiä mun pitäs sun kanssas tehä, häh?” Lehto tiuskaisi. ”Senkö takia minä oon vetäny sinua perässä pitkin metsiä, että sinä voit järjestää ittes hengiltä heti kun vähän pelottaa?”

Sen sijaan, että Riitaoja olisi yrittänyt ryömiä karkuun, huutaa Koskelaa apuun tai tehdä jotain muuta vähintäänkin yhtä typerää, se painoi kyynelten ja mullan juovittamat kasvonsa Lehdon rintaa vasten ja valahti niin veltoksi, ettei Lehdolle jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin pidellä siitä kiinni kaksin käsin.

”Oletko sinä saatana menettänyt järkes?”

”En minä tiijä, Lehto. En minä tiijä”, Riitaoja parahti. ”Minuu voan pelottaa niin, etten minä enää tiijä miten päin minun pitäis olla.”

Lehto puri hammasta ja vetäisi syvään henkeä. ”No jos nyt olet ihan vaan siinä”, hän kuuli itsensä sanovan. Ei kai Riitaojasta voinut irtikään päästää, ei siinä mielentilassa. Ties mitä typeryyksiä se vielä keksisi. 

”Minä en voan ymmärrä, että miten sinä aina oot nuin, ettei sinuu ikinä pelota mikään”, Riitaoja sopersi painautuessaan tiukemmin Lehtoa vasten, niin liki kuin vain ikinä pääsi. Se tarrautui Lehdon manttelin rintamukseen ja pusersi karkeaa kangasta nyrkkiinsä.

Lehto vaikeni. Ei hän aikoisi myöntää, että häntäkin oli joskus Tampereen hyhmäisillä kaduilla palellessaan pelottanut niin kuin Riitaojaa nyt. Lohduttajaksikaan hänestä ei ollut, saati sitten vakuuttelemaan, että ihan pian tulitus ja koko sota olisivat ohi ja että he pääsisivät pois rintamalta, kun kerran sellaisesta ei ollut mitään takeita.

Todennäköisintä kun oli, että pikaisen kotiutumisen sijaan heitä odotti ankara talvi ja sen myötä entistäkin helvetillisemmät olosuhteet. Sen merkit olivat olleet ilmassa jo hyvän aikaa.

Toivotontahan kaikki oikea ajatustyö siinä metelissä oli, mutta siitä huolimatta Lehto yritti kuumeisesti muistella, mitä hän oli joskus ohimennen kuullut komppanian lääkintämiesten puhuvan sokkipotilaiden hoidosta. ”Saatana sun kanssas”, hän mutisi kokeiltuaan Riitaojan kylmänhikistä otsaa. ”Sinä oot ihan jäässä.”

Niin vaivalloista kuin se yhdellä kädellä olikin, sillä toista tarvittiin yhä pitelemään Riitaojaa aloillaan, Lehto aukoi manttelinsa napit. ”Siirry vähän.” Kömpelösti hän kietoi vapaan käsivartensa Riitaojan ympärille ja veti tämän kainaloonsa lämmittelemään. Aliravitsemus oli tehnyt tehtävänsä, ja he kumpikin mahtuivat melko lailla vaivatta saman manttelin alle.

”Lehto…”

”Anna olla”, Lehto sanoi terävästi. Hän ei voinut mitään sille, että tunsi olonsa sangen typeräksi. Eihän hän ollut mikään helvetin apusisar. Ei hän todellisuudessa tiennyt, mitä tällaisessa tilanteessa olisi pitänyt tehdä. Toisen saaminen lämpimäksi oli vain tuntunut siinä hetkessä paitsi järkevimmältä myös helpoiten toteutettavissa olevalta idealta.

”Minä oon niin pahoillani, että minusta on ollut niin paljon vaivaa.”

”Älä nyt saatana sitä mieti.”

Vaistomaisesti Lehto suojasi heitä kumpaakin niskaan satavalta hiekalta ja pikkukiviltä, kun uusi kranaatti jysähti taas aivan lähelle. Riitaoja, joka oli kuin varkain kietonut pitkät raajansa hänen ympärilleen, istui nyt puolittain hänen sylissään, kasvot hänen rintaansa vasten haudattuina.

”Minuu viluttaa niin kovasti.” Riitaojan ääni oli jotenkin poissaoleva ja utuinen, ja Lehto saattoi tuntea, kuinka se painoi varovasti kämmentään hänen vatsaansa vasten. ”Sinä oot kyllä hurjan lämpönen tästä. Panisitko kauheasti pahakses, jos minä vähän lämmittäisin minun–?”

”Sen kun”, Lehto töksäytti. Niin paljon kuin Riitaojan silkka olemassaolo oli omiaan nostattamaan hänen verenpainettaan, oli hän joutunut toteamaan, että toiselta oli yllättävän vaikea kieltää mitään. 

Riitaoja empi hetken, mutta ujutti sitten kätensä Lehdon kesäpuseron alle. Sen kädet olivat jääkylmät, mutta kylmyyteen Lehto oli tottunut jo pienenä poikana. Se ei vaivannut häntä ollenkaan samalla tavalla kuin se, kuinka lähellä Riitaoja oli, sillä sellaisesta läheisyydestä hänellä ei ollut ollenkaan samalla tavalla kokemusta. Toisen ihmisen kosketus, vieläpä lempeä sellainen, tuntui vieraalta, mutta ei varsinaisesti epämiellyttävältä. Sehän siinä kai pahinta olikin, sillä epämiellyttävä olisi ollut hänelle tuttua. Sen kanssa hän olisi tullut toimeen. Sen sijaan siihen, että jokin tuntui hyvältä, hän ei osannut lainkaan suhtautua.

Riitaoja taivutti niskaansa katsoakseen Lehtoa, ja sen punaisista ja turvonneista silmistä paistoi kiitollisuus. ”Tuntuu toas vähän helpommalta hengittää.”

Lehto nojasi otsaansa Riitaojan päälakeen. Ele oli tavattoman kömpelö, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä parasta, johon hän uskoi pystyvänsä. ”Hengität vaan ihan rauhassa”, hän kehotti, niin kaikin puolin omituiselta kuin tilanne hänestä tuntuikin. ”Ei sulle tässä kuinkaan käy. En minä anna sulle käydä mitään.”

Ei Lehto osannut itsekään selittää itselleen, miksi hän oli mennyt sanomaan sillä tavalla. Ei siinä ollut mitään helvetin järkeä, sillä eihän kukaan voisi sellaisia luvata. Olihan hän yrittänyt katsoa Riitaojan perään sen minkä pystyi, mutta lopulta se kävisi mahdottomaksi. Sen viimeisenkin läheltä piti -tilanteen seurauksena he olivat kumpainenkin viettäneet viikkoja henkihieverissä Helsingissä sotasairaalassa. Kun Lehto oli viimein ollut riittävän kunnossa palatakseen rintamalle, hän oli ensi töikseen anonut Riitaojan uudelleensijoittamista, mutta koska anomuksen oli käsitellyt kukapa muukaan kuin luutnantti Lammio, oli lopputulos ollut ennalta arvattavissa. Kiitos kuovin oikkujen, Riitaojan sijoitus oli ja pysyi. 

Nyt Lehdon naiivin lupauksen jälkimaku poltteli karvaana hänen kitalakeaan, sillä sellaiset puheet eivät kuuluneet hänen suuhunsa sitten alkuunkaan. Ei kenenkään tarvinnut tietää, miltä hänestä tuntui, kun itsekin hän olisi kaikkein mieluiten sitkeästi vältellyt asian ajattelemista hamaan loppuun asti. Silkkaa avuttomuuttaanhan Riitaoja oli kasvanut hänen kantapäihinsä kiinni, mutta Lehdonkin oli jo myönnettävä, ettei hänkään enää oikein osannut olla ilman varjoaan.

Tulimyrskyssä oli petollisen helppoa menettää ajantajunsa kokonaan, ja ennen pitkää Lehtokaan ei enää ollut varma, oliko kulunut vasta joitakin kymmeniä minuutteja vaiko kokonainen tunti. Eipä sillä, että asialla olisi ollut hänelle juurikaan merkitystä. Oikeastaan hän huomasi melkein toivovansa, ettei hänen tarvitsisi aivan vielä päästä irti, sillä Riitaojan paino hänen rintaansa vasten oli alkanut tuntua oudon rauhoittavalta. Riitaojakaan ei enää tärissyt holtittomasti niin kuin vielä hetki sitten, vaan lepäsi suorastaan raukeana Lehdon rintaa vasten. 

Hetken mielijohteesta Lehto kurottautui sipaisemaan sivuun Riitaojan kylmännihkeään otsaan liimaantuneen hiussuortuvan. Riitaojan huulilta karkasi oudon tyytyväisen kuuloinen hymähdys, ja melkein kuin kissanpoika, se kiehnäsi kosketusta vasten. Kas kun ei käynyt kehräämään. Lehto oli juuri kysymäisillään, mitä helvettiä toinen oikein kuvitteli tekevänsä, kun Riitaoja kohottautui hieman. Se näytti ensin empivän, mutta veti sitten toisen kätensä Lehdon kesäpuseron alta. 

Lehto vetäisi terävästi henkeä, kun kylmää ilmaa puhalsi toisen lämpöön tottuneelle iholle. ”Mitä helvettiä sinä nyt?” 

Kun vastausta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut, ei Lehto osannut muutakaan kuin tuijottaa Riitaojaa, joka kuljetti kätensä hänen poskelleen, silitti sitä varovasti peukalollaan, ja painoi sitten höyhenenkevyen suukon hänen suupieleensä. Vasta silloin Lehto havahtui ja tarttui Riitaojaa ranteesta niin kovakouraisesti, että toisen kasvoilla välähti tuskallinen irvistys.

”Sinä saatana se olet tärähtäny lopullisesti”, Lehto kirosi. Syystä tai toisesta hänen sanansa jäivät kuitenkin vaille pontta, ja hän onnistui tahtomattaan kuulostamaan ennemminkin hämmentyneeltä kuin uhkaavalta.

Riitaoja meni hämilleen. Se olisi laskenut katseensa, jos Lehto olisi antanut. ”Anteeksi”, se kiirehti sanomaan. ”Minä voan… kun tässä on niin hyvä olla… eikä minun oo ollut yhtään hyvä olla pitkään aikaan. Se oli semmoinen peähänpisto voan. Kai minä luulin, että sinuuki ois, tai että sinäkin oisit halunnut.”

Ironista kyllä, Lehto ei itsekään tiennyt, mitä hän halusi. Se tuttu ja turvallinen eli turpaan vetäminen olisi tullut vanhasta muistista, mutta sitten oli se toinenkin tunne, joka oli kytenyt jossakin hänen rintalastansa takana kauemmin kuin hän olisi halunnut itselleen myöntää. Se perkeleen umpisolmu nimeämättä jääneitä tunteita ja turhiksi todettuja toiveita, jonka setviminen samaan aikaan sekä houkutti että hirvitti, eikä Lehto pitänyt kummastakaan tuntemuksesta.

Kaikki ne ajatukset, joita hän oli järkähtämättömässä itsepäisyydessään yksinkertaisesti kieltäytynyt ajattelemasta, puskivat nyt väkisin pintaan ja saivat hänet tuntemaan itsensä heikkopäiseksi. Vaikka hän ei ollut juuri kouluja käynyt, oli hän sentään oppinut elämästä sen, että mitä vähemmän erehtyi luottamaan muihin ja antamaan näille itsestään mitään, sitä helpommalla pääsi.

Nyt hänen päänsä löi aivan tyhjää, eikä Riitaojan vuolain anteeksipyytelyin ryyditetty höpinä ainakaan helpottanut hänen olotilaansa. Kun ei ollut alun alkaenkaan tottunut haluamaan itselleen mitään, ei Lehto nytkään osannut tehdä itselleen tiliä siitä, mitä helvettiä hänen olisi siinä tilanteessa oikein kuulunut haluta.

Sen hän kuitenkin tiesi, mitä ei ainakaan halunnut, sillä hän olisi mieluummin ottanut ryssän kranaatista kuin suostunut selvittämään asiaa puhumalla. ”Pidä nyt jumalauta jo se turpas kiinni”, hän sähähti, otti Riitaojan pään käsiensä väliin ja veti toisen niin kiihkeään suudelmaan, ettei sitä hyvällä tahdollakaan voinut kutsua hellyydenosoitukseksi. Malttamatta hillitä itseään hän liu’utti toisen kätensä Riitaojan niskaan ja puristi omistavasti. Kun kerran myöhäistähän se oli perääntyä tilanteesta.

Jos Riitaoja olikin ensin ollut hämillään Lehdon reaktiosta, oli sen hämmennys haihtunut nopeasti. Lehto teki tilaa, jotta Riitaoja saattoi asemoida itsensä hajareisin hänen syliinsä rikkomatta suudelmaa, niin epämiellyttävää kuin sen täytyi toiselle ollakin heidän pituuseronsa vuoksi. Hän upotti sormensa Riitaojan pitkiksi venähtäneisiin niskahiuksiin ja tukisti vähän, ikään kuin kokeeksi. Riitaojan suusta pääsi tukahtunut ynähdys, joka ei jättänyt juuri tulkinnanvaraa sen suhteen, millaisia ajatuksia ele sen mielessä herätti. Sen peittelemättömässä halukkuudessa oli jotain oudon kiihottavaa, vaikka Lehdon huumorintaju olikin liian musta, että hän olisi mitenkään voinut olla vähän huvittumattakin siitä. Riitaojahan oli aina ollut heistä se, joka oli punastunut hiusrajaa myöten ja alkanut sekoilla sanoissaan, kun minkäänlainen intiimimpi kanssakäyminen oli tullut puheeksi. Kukapa olisi osannut arvata, että kaiken sen näennäisen viattomuuden takana oli kätkössä tällainenkin puoli.

Lehto vetäytyi suudelmasta vetääkseen henkeä ja naurahti kalseasti. Ei saatana. Niin kuin missään muussakaan viimeiseen reiluun vuoteen, ei tässäkään ollut mitään helvetin järkeä. Tavallaan siihen oli jo tottunutkin, että kaikki siinä loputtomassa metsässä rämpimisessä, herroille pokkuroimisessa ja luvan kanssa tappamisessa oli järjenvastaista, mutta jos joku olisi sanonut hänelle viikko takaperin, että hän vielä löytäisi itsensä tällaisesta tilanteesta, hän olisi senhetkisestä mielentilastaan riippuen joko kuristanut moisen pahanilmanlinnun siihen paikkaan tai lähettänyt tämän jsp:lle hakemaan apua pehmenneelle pääkopalleen. 

Tajusihan Lehto itsekin, ettei tilanteessa olisi pitänyt olla mitään etäisestikään kiihottavaa. He kumpikin olivat reissussa rähjääntyneitä ja niin saastaisia, että kaiken nähnyt rintamalottakin olisi varmaan irvistänyt inhosta heidät nähdessään, mutta Lehto ei jaksanut välittää. Riitaoja näytti hyvältä juuri noin, kasvot helakanpunaisina kaiken sen kuivuneen lian alla, silmät puoliavoimina ja rohtuneet huulet odottavasti raollaan.

Silloin Lehto tunsi Riitaojan erektion painautuvan omaa reittään vasten. ”Ei saatana”, hän kehräsi matalalla äänellä näykkiessään toisen kaulaa. Kranaatit sinkoilivat heidän päidensä yli ja miehiä kaatui siellä täällä heidän ympärillään… ja Riitaojalla seisoi. Lehto olisi tuskin äkkiseltään osannut keksiä mitään kuumempaa. Tieto siitä, että Riitaoja reagoi sillä tavalla juuri hänen kosketukseensa, sai hänetkin kovaksi.

”Ei soa jättää jälkiä”, Riitaoja kuiskutti hätääntyneenä.

”En jätä”, Lehto lupasi, vaikka tiukkaa se tekikin. Tottahan toki hän ymmärsi, ettei sellainen olisi tullut kysymykseenkään, mutta osa hänestä olisi halunnut merkitä Riitaojan niin, ettei kellekään olisi tullut mieleen kyseenalaistaa, kenelle tämä oikein kuului.

Lehdon huulilla karehti hetken pahansuopa hymy, ja hän antoi käsiensä valua Riitaojan vyötäisille. Joltakin toiselta olisi ehkä liiennyt enemmän ymmärrystä sille, että toinen oli vasta toipumassa sokkitilasta, mutta Lehto oli saanut tarpeekseen hoivaamisesta. Itsehän Riitaoja oli aloittanut, ja sitä paitsi sen kynnet, jotka paraikaa uppoutuivat hänen selkänsä ihoon kesäpuseron kauhtuneen kankaan läpikin, viestivät kyllä sen halukkuudesta.

Kun Riitaoja painautui hänen kosketustaan vasten yhä hanakammin, Lehto rohkaistui viemään kätensä tunnustelemaan kohoumaa tämän haaroissa. Riitaoja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa, mutta ei estelläkseen. Lehto katsahti Riitaojaan, joka antoi hänelle pienen, lähes huomaamattoman nyökkäyksen, ikään kuin luvan. Hetken hän harkitsi, että olisi avannut Riitaojan housunnapit ja ottanut tämän kunnolla käteensä, mutta ymmärsi kuitenkin, ettei tämä ollut siihen oikea aika eikä paikka. Ei, vaikka ajatus siitä, että Lammio joutuisi raportoimaan esikuntaan siitä, kuinka heidän kranaatinsirpaleiden runtelemat ruumiinsa löydettiin housut kintuissa huvittikin häntä suuresti. 

Hän kurottautui painamaan suudelman Riitaojan leukapieleen hieroessaan ahnaasti tämän etumusta. ”Sinä et tiedäkään mitä kaikkea minä haluaisin tehdä sulle, jos vaan tarjoutuis tilaisuus”, hän kuiskasi tämän korvaan. Ei hän itsekään enää tiennyt, mikä häneen oli mennyt, mutta turha kai tässä enää oli peruutellakaan. ”Minä ottaisin sut niin hitaasti ja huolella, ettet sinä kävelis moneen päivään. Saisit kerrankin ihan oikean syyn vätystellä marssilla.”

Riitaoja puristi Lehdon kämmenselkää kuin pyrkiäkseen ohjailemaan hänen kätensä liikettä, ja Lehtohan teki työtä käskettyä. Ajatuskin siitä, miltä tuntuisi ottaa Riitaoja ihan kunnolla, jossakin sellaisessa paikassa, jossa kukaan ei voisi vahingossakaan sattua paikalle, sai hänen kalunsa sykkimään, mutta oli Riitaoja kaunis katsella näinkin. Se oli ihan helvetin rietas näky siinä hänen sylissään huohottamassa, eikä Lehto voinut muuta kuin viedä vapaan kätensä omaan haaroväliinsä. Jos tilanne olisi ollut ihan mikä tahansa muu, hän olisi jo keksinyt Riitaojan suulle käyttöä, mutta täällä siihen ei ollut mahdollisuutta. Tulitus saattaisi loppua koska tahansa, ja silloin heille tulisi kiire. Ei hänestä itsestään olisi laukeamaan tällaisessa paikassa, mutta Riitaojan hän aikoisi saada tulemaan. 

”Lehto…” Riitaoja inahti, kun Lehto tiukensi otettaan. Kankaan läpikin hän saattoi tuntea, kuinka Riitaojan kalu nytkähti hänen kättään vasten.

”Älä nyt saatana sano, että meinaat tulla housuihis”, Lehto ivasi, vaikka totta puhuen ajatus oli hänestä varsin kuuma. ”Voin minä tietty lopettaakin.”

Riitaoja pudisti päätään kiivaasti. ”Älä lopeta”, se kujersi. Ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä, Lehto ei kuullut sitä ärsyttävää nöyristelevää nuottia sen äänessä. Jos hän ei olisi paremmin tiennyt, olisi hän luullut Riitaojan suorastaan komentavan häntä. ”Oo kiltti ja jatka.”

Lehtohan jatkoi. Riitaoja kiemurteli hänen sylissään kuin riivattuna, ja kaikeksi onneksi sen vaikerrus hukkui tykkien jylinän alle. Tosin laukaukset alkoivat lopultakin olla harventumaan päin. ”No?” Lehto murahti kärsimättömänä. ”Ei tässä ole loputtomasti aikaa.”

Riitaoja puri huultaan ja puristi Lehdon kättä rystyset valkoisina, ja Lehto kiihdytti tahtiaan. Kyllähän Riitaojasta näki, että se alkoi olla jo lähellä, kun se sillä tavalla haukkoi henkeään ja huohotti kuin viimeistä päivää. Ei kestänyt kauaakaan, ennen kuin Riitaojan koko keho jännittyi kauttaaltaan, ja se vavahteli rajusti, kun Lehto vei sen loppuun.

Samaan aikaan, kun Riitaoja kellahti raukeana häntä vasten ja yritti tasailla hengitystään, Lehto puolestaan alkoi jo havahtua heitä ympäröivään todellisuuteen. Siihen todellisuuteen, jossa sitä, mitä heidän välillään oli juuri tapahtunut, ei katsottu ollenkaan hyvällä. Vihollisen tykkituli oli jo suuntautunut muualle, ja heidän ympärillään alkoi jo tapahtua kaikenlaista liikehdintää. Jossain lähistöllä huudeltiin taas lääkintämiesten perään. Rohkeimmat alkoivat jo nousta poteroistaan. Lehto puri huultaan. Hän ei oikeastaan halunnut edes ajatella sitä, mitä äsken oli tapahtunut. Oikeastaan se jopa vähän kuvotti häntä, eikä ollenkaan vähiten siksi, että tapahtuneeseen liittyivät kaikki ne tunteet, joita hän ei olisi välittänyt ajatella ensinkään.

Yhtäkkiä häntä inhotti niin, ettei hän pystynyt edes katsomaan Riitaojaan. Kaipa sillekin tässä oli ollut kyse stressin purusta eikä mistään muusta. Lehto ei ollut varma, oliko ajatus hänestä huojentava vaiko sittenkin jotenkin kylmäävä, joten hän päätti olla ajattelematta sitä lainkaan. Sen, mitä hän Riitaojalle merkitsi tai oli merkitsemättä, olisi pitänyt olla hänelle herttaisen yhdentekevää, joten siinä hän päätti pitäytyä, vaikka sitten väkisin.

”No niin, painus nyt vittuun siitä”, hän murahti ja tuuppasi Riitaojan sylistään niin yllättäen, että tämä tömähti selkä edellä maahan. ”Tästä ei sitten puhuta kenellekään.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tälle saattaa tai saattaa olla tulematta jatko-osa, jossa Riitis ottaa ohjat omiin pikku jäniksenkäpäliinsä.


End file.
